The present invention relates to hydraulic machines in general, and more particularly to a cooling arrangement for such machines, especially for reversible hydraulic motors.
In a hydraulic machine, such as in a hydraulic radial piston motor, energy losses come into being as a result of mechanical friction between relatively moving parts and hydraulic medium flow leakage and friction, which energy losses are reflected in a warming up of the machine. In addition thereto, pressure losses due to the formation of leakage currents along the respective sealing gaps or interfaces of such a machine result in conversion of hydrostatic energy into heat. The resulting heat is then either radiated by the machine housing into the ambient atmosphere, or transported away by the volumetric leakage current, and usually both.